


Satellite News

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-08
Updated: 2008-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanna lift myself up to the sky/Serenade the stars as I pass by</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satellite News

"I think I'd like to be a satellite," Junsu says one day, out of the blue.

Changmin's sitting on the roof, knees tucked into his body, staring up at the sky; he hadn't even realised Junsu had come up. "Why?" Changmin asks, dropping his gaze to Junsu.

"It'd be cool, don't you think?" Junsu replies, sitting down next to Changmin, leaning into him. "You could look over the whole world, get to listen in on the news or phone signals or whatever. You could spy for the government and never get caught!"

Changmin rolls his eyes. "Yeah, and get shot down by the people you were spying on. At least you would."

"Hey!" Junsu nudges Changmin in the side with a sharp elbow. "I can be stealthy!"

Changmin snorts. "Stealthy like an elephant," he says, nudging back.

Junsu gasps and pokes him, sharper. "Just wait," he says, "You'll see how stealthy I can be." It's a declaration of war.


End file.
